


Quiet

by onyxcandy (coveredbyroses)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Murder, Possession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/onyxcandy
Summary: **Trigger Warnings for Rape/Non-Con.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warnings for Rape/Non-Con.

“We had a deal!”

It takes more strength than Michael thought it would to push the hunter down, he even shakes a little with the effort of it.

 _“Quiet, boy,”_  Michael says as he stands tall. He hears the panicked whisper as Sam utters his name; shocked and defeated,

“Michael…”

The archangel looks around the chapel for the first time with new eyes before bringing his gaze to his vessel’s sibling, and the bloodied nephilim standing so small beside him.

Dean was right; Michael’s stronger than he’s ever been. He can feel his grace swirling and thrumming hot with the power of it.

He dips his head toward them, “Thanks for the suit.”

*****

Dean screams as Michael walks him down the busy sidewalk. It’s giving him a headache.

_“Shhh…our work will be done soon enough.”_

He stops at a clothing store, itching to rid himself of the denim-peasant-filth cladding his vessel.

It does’t take him long to decide on a selection. He smiles at the woman behind the register as he hands her Dean’s stolen credit card. She’s pretty - he’s never had a taste for flesh, but he feels Dean’s cock stir in her presence. He’s not sure of it’s him or the human he’s inhabiting, but he can’t ignore the burning curiosity it brings him.

She screams when his eyes glow icy blue. Screams louder when the brightest white light fills the room. He watches her as she takes in the crumpled heaps of bodies littering the floor. He smiles. Humans; he can’t think of a more pitiful creation.

She’s so small. It hardly takes any effort to heave her onto the counter, to tear away her clothes. But her voice is so  _loud;_ a steady shrieking stream that threatens to pull blood from his vessel’s ears. He silences her v with a wave of his hand. She still tries though, choking out airy, strangled sounds.

Dean screams again when Michael pushes into her; he lets him - it’s worth the headache. Part of him is disgusted with himself at participating in such a primal, such a  _human_ activity - but he can’t deny the tingling pleasure of it.

The girl finally goes limp, checking out as fucks her into the hard counter. He misses the struggle, but he can work with it.

 _“Can you feel it?”_  he asks Dean. He contemplates bringing Dean back to the driver’s seat, let him finish what Michael started - he could swap control with him right as he comes deep inside her. But he decides against it. This feels too good, and it’d only end in a fight. And the angel is too wound up to fight right now. So he thrusts a little faster as the hunter roars in his head.

The woman whimpers faintly when he finally pumps his climax into her. She doesn’t move when he pulls out, doesn’t move when he presses a palm to her forehead. He sighs, content and sated, as he waits for her eyes to burn out.

Michael smiles sardonically as he steps back onto the swarming sidewalk, adusting the tweed newsboy cap on his head - two suits in one day. He tucks Dean away into a memory at the back of his own mind as he walks. He’s hunting demons with Sam.

That should keep him quiet for a while.


End file.
